Flaming Pirate Skylark
by Devil Wolf Girl
Summary: Hibari died when a storm flame covered fist went through his stomach. He died protecting his Sky. But then he opened his eyes. As an infant. Whoever decided to reincarnate Hibari Kyoya into the newborn Portgas D. Ace needed to be bitten to death.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or One Piece**

Hibari Kyoya did not fear death. That is a herbivore emotion and Hibari simply didn't have those. He is a carnivore after all. But this time...Hibari decided he would allow himself to feel one herbivorous emotion. Not fear, but regret. Regret that his death will cause his Sky sadness.

For the last ten years Hibari has been the Vongola Cloud Guardian, allowing himself to be tied down to the only person that has earned his full trust.

Sawada Tsunayoshi is the only person Hibari would allow himself to follow. Hibari has watched him grow from a baby herbivore into an omnivore lion. Tsunayoshi grew into his fangs, and earned Hibari's respect in the process. The teen, now man, had given Hibari freedom. He gave Hibari plenty of strong opponents and never ordered him to do anything. Even if it was a serious issue, Tsuna had always given Hibari a choice in helping or not. That, more than anything, was how the Sky had earned his Cloud's loyalty.

The thought of upsetting his Sky always left a bitter taste in his mouth, but now? That feeling hurt worse than the wound Hibari knew he couldn't recover from. Not even Reborn or Ryohei could heal him. The fist sized hole through his stomach want something that could be fixed. Especially since it was caused by storm flames. He had maybe a couple minutes to live, but that would be enough.

"Omnivore," Hibari coughed, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. The Sky knelt beside him and Hibari basked in the feeling of his Sky's flames surrounding them. This would be the last time he would ever get to feel those flames. Not gonna lie, that thought stung Hibari a bit.

"Kyoya. Don't talk," Tsuna ordered. Hibari smirked at him.

"Don't tell me what to do Omnivore. You and I both know I won't be recovering from this," the words seemed like a punch in the gut to Tsuna, who immediately shook his head. Hibari noticed the rest of his fellow elements had ended their own battles and now surround them. Ryohei knelt on his other side and was pumping his sun flames into Hibari's wound, but it wasn't doing much. Hibari observed the increasing distress on everyone's faces (yes even Mukuro was looking pained) and sighed.

"Don't say that Kyoya! You're going to be fine," Tsuna said, and Hibari could see he was barely holding back his tears.

"Don't delude yourself, Tsunayoshi Sawada," Hibari said, using everything he had to keep his voice steady. Tsuna's tears started falling at the sound of his name. Hibari _never_ called him by his name. It was always either Boss or Omnivore. Very rarely he would call him Tsuna, if they had been drinking together.

"Kyoya...you can't die," Tsuna whispered. "I-I don't want to lose you too."

'That's right,' Hibari thought absentmindedly as he reached his and to pet Tsuna's hair gently. 'He lost his mother last month.' That just made Hibari feel worse. He would be the second person close to Tsuna to die in front of him.

"Hayato. Takeshi. Ryohei. Chrome. Lambo. Mukuro. You better take damn good care of our Sky. If not, I'll bite you to death," Hibari swore. Now Hibari's eyes were the only ones still dry. The others were in various stages of crying.

"We won't let anything happen to him," Mukuro promised him. Hibari watched as a single tear trickled from the mist's eye. While the two of them may have fought every chance they got, they were still close. In these last ten years that had even become almost friends.

Hibari Kyoya spent his last moments alive surrounded by his Sky and fellow elements. He died protecting his Sky from a devastating attack, ending up with a gaping hole through his stomach. But he died with a smile on his face, having said what he needed to say and knowing that even with him gone, his Sky (his friend) would live on.

**Okay. Not gonna lie, I had to stop this chapter multiple times because I was crying and couldn't write like that. I swear, none of the other chapters will be sad like this. If I make another tearjerker, it will be the last chapter and it will be a happy tearjerker. Yes the chapter was short but it just didn't feel right to make it longer or add in anything else to it. The other chapters might be longer if I can manage it. I'll do my best but I'm not very good at long chapters.**

**No I do not need to be writing another story but I do not care. I'm still gonna work on the others I have written. This was an idea I came up with a couple days ago and thought it would be interesting to see. I'm in a One Piece mood but working on my Arcobaleno Series made me think about Katekyo. This fic is the result of those two fandoms being in my head at the same time.**

**No promises when I'll be able to update this again though. I'm going to be dividing my time between the other fics I need to update before I post another chapter of this. I just had this in my head and needed to write it down before I could work on anything else.**

**I hope you all will forgive me for a sad first chapter! Please Review, Follow, and Favorite this fic and keep up with future chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own One Piece or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

Hibari Kyoya knew something was wrong the moment he opened his eyes. Hell, the fact he opened his eyes at all was concerning. He shouldn't be alive. Not that he _wanted_ to be dead but there was zero way he could have survived that attack.

By some miracle, Hibari managed to force his eyes open and take in his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the woman hovering over him. No...holding him. She was holding him, Hibari realized in shock, because he was an infant. How did Hibari figure this startling revelation out? There was a conveniently placed mirror behind the woman, and Hibari could just make out himself in her arms. No. Not himself. Hibari Kyoya was a full grown adult, not an infant. Except...his body didn't feel right to him, and anytime he attempted to move his weak limbs the infant in the mirror did the same.

"My beautiful baby boy," the woman above him whispered, drawing Hibari's attention to her. She wasn't looking very good either. Her skin was really pale and she was shaking, but her hold on him was strong. "You're perfect, my little Ace. Such a strong will. I'm so sorry I won't be there to see you grow up and become a strong man just like your daddy."

The woman broke off to cough, turning her head to bury it in her shoulder so as to not risk coughing on Hibari. At least this woman had sense.

"Sorry baby. Mommy isn't going to make it. This pregnancy drained every bit of life I had in me. But that's alright. Because now that you are born, you will be safe. I was pregnant with you for twenty months. The marines have finally stopped their search for Roger's child," the woman said, a few tears trailing down her cheeks. Hibari blinked at her slowly.

"You're daddy isn't a bad man. No matter what anyone says. He was fiercely protective of his family and was ruthless when we were threatened but he was a really kind and gentle man. I wish you would have been able to meet him, Ace. Your daddy was the freest man alive and he loved you so very much. One day...one day I hope you will get to read our journals. There's so much I want to say to you, but I don't have the time too. So your daddy and I wrote down all the things we wished to tell you but won't get the chance to. Your daddy's best friend, Rayleigh, has our journals with him. I truly hope you get to meet him one day Ace," the woman smiled down at Hibari and adjusted her hold on him carefully. Hibari vowed to find this Rayleigh someday. The woman who birthed the baby Hibari had somehow become deserved that much at least.

"Gol D. Ace. Do your mommy a favor okay? Live freely. That's all I want from you. Be as free as a cloud in the sky," the woman placed a kiss on Hibari's forehead and pulled back. Her tears were gone now, replaced by a smile that painfully reminded Hibari of Tsuna. He hoped his Sky wasn't taking his death too hard. Okay, that is a stupid herbivorous hope. Let's rephrase that. He hoped his Sky would be able to move on from his death. Because somehow a baby or not, Hibari didn't think he'd be able to make it back to Tsuna and the others for a long time, if ever. Call it instinct if you would.

"I love you Ace. No matter what happens, you were and always have been loved," the woman told him, her voice barely over a whisper. Her breathing was becoming weaker with each breath she took. Once again, she adjusted her hold on him so that his head was placed directly over her heart. Hibari listened to the last beats of her heart calmly. He couldn't find it in himself to be truly upset about this woman's death. In the mafia he had experienced many deaths and this woman, despite apparently being his new mother, was a stranger to him. Hibari couldn't grieve for her. Not yet. Not when he still hasn't gotten the chance to grieve for his lost familia.

"Don't worry Rogue. Ace will be kept safe. I owe that much to you and Roger. I promise, I will do everything I can to protect him," the voice of a male said, his footsteps echoing in the silence of the room as he came closer. Hibari was immediately on guard, because this man gave off the aura of a carnivore and he was unable to defend himself (or really...attack the other. It was simply in his DNA to challenge tough opponents) should the man decide to kill him. Hibari had already tried but he simply couldn't move his body beyond a few uncoordinated and weak moves of his arms and legs. Damn herbivorous infant body.

The man picked Hibari up, giving Hibari a good look at his face as the two stared at each other.

"Bwahaha! You do take after your dad after all! Giving me that look you look just like Roger. Though you look way cuter than he ever did," the man laughed, tickling at Hibari's stomach with one of his large fingers. Hibari wanted to bite that finger off his hand. And he would...if he had any teeth. Hibari really hated being an infant.

**Uhh. I don't even know what I was doing for this chapter, I'll be honest. I know I said I was going to post a chapter on one of my other fics before I posted again for this one but after making a breakthrough on The DeMort Family and having finished this chapter, I decided I would go ahead and post it tonight. That way I can at least look forward to seeing what Reviews I get in the morning before I go to work.**

**I'll work on making the chapters a little longer but I don't know how well that will happen. I'll just have to wait and see as the story gets further along first. I'm just happy to have finished a second chapter.**

**Thank you to everyone who has Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited this story! I always love getting reviews and just seeing the notifications for my fics in general. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well! I'll see you when I next update, whenever that may be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own One Piece or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

Hibari eventually learned the old carnivore was called Garp, and that he was a vice admiral of the marines. That might have even earned him Hibari's respect, except the old man kept calling him his 'cute little grandson' and told him that he would be a great marine in the future. That only served to piss Hibari off. But since Hibari was in no state to retaliate, he could only seethe in anger and swear revenge as soon as possible.

Another thing Hibari learned was that his new body was apparently named Ace. Not a horribly herbivorous name, but he liked his old name and life better. At least as Hibari Kyoya he didn't have to deal with being cooed over for being cute. With the one exception of his grandfather, but at least when Fon called him cute, Hibari could attack him in retaliation. This infant body was too weak to attack anyone. First chance he got, Hibari was going to fix that.

"Garp-san. It's time for Ace's feeding," a herbivore lackey announced. Hibari mentally growled. Another thing he hated about being an infant. Not only was he only able to drink milk as his only food source (he missed his hamburger steak), he also couldn't feed himself. It was humiliating.

"Thank you. Dismissed," Garp told the lackey who saluted and left without another word. Garp proceeded to abandon the paperwork he was doing and moved to pick up Hibari. This time, he had been practicing. When that annoying finger came too close to tickling him again, Hibari grabbed ahold of it with both his infant hands, his intention being to strangle the offending appendage until it broke.

"Bwahaha! You've got a strong grip Ace! You're gonna grow up to be a strong marine like your grandpa aren't you," Garp cooed. Hibari glared. Damn infant body lacking the strength to snap bones. Now the annoying geezer thought Hibari was being _affectionate_ towards him. Disgusting. The only thing Hibari is affectionate towards are small animals.

A bottle was shoved in his face and Hibari reluctantly started drinking. He was mentally cursing infants and everything about them. He was actually starting to feel sympathy towards the the former Arcobaleno. If they had to deal with even a fraction of this crap then they deserved his respect for it.

The only positive thing about being a baby was that he could sleep whenever he wanted. It was normal for infants to sleep a lot after all. Most of the time Hibari faked it. He was able to gather more information this was. Nobody watched how they spoke around a baby, minus some censoring after a certain age, but apparently his stare unnerved the weaker herbivores that were assigned to babysit him. By faking being asleep, this problem was removed and the herbivores were a lot more talkative.

That was how Hibari spent the next two months. Doing his damndest to break Garp's finger, gathering whatever information he could, and plotting his revenge for when his body was strong enough to follow through. But then his routine was changed as they arrived at an island. This in itself wasn't unusual, as the ship had made frequent stops to deal with pirates or to resupply. Oh yeah, Hibari forgot to mention that didn't he? Wherever he was, there were pirates and marines. He's been living on Garp's ship ever since the man had taken him in.

Anyway, everything had suddenly changed for Hibari after they had arrived on this specific island. Apparently, they had been on a course to reach it ever since Garp had retrieved him. Dawn Island was its name and it was the place where Garp would be leaving Ace to grow up. Garp was leaving Hibari in the care of mountain bandits, much to Hibari's ire. He'd take the annoying carnivore (he meant Garp not Fon) over those squawking herbivores anyday. It was a shame his teeth hadn't grown in yet. He had the perfect opportunity to bite off quite a few fingers.

**Ace is now living with the bandits! I'll be doing a timeskip for the next chapter, since baby Hibari is getting a little repetitive. Good news is that the plot is finally starting to take off. I do have several time skips planned for this story, but honestly that's because I'm trying to follow canon and there isn't much to go on after Sabo's death and Ace setting sail. Don't worry, I have plans for that! I'm not gonna spoil it though, so you'll just have to wait and see what happens.**

**Thank you to everyone who has Reviewed, Favorited, and Followed this story! You all are the real motivators to me working on it! I hope you continue to support this story in the future!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I do not own One Piece or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

Hibari never thought that being an infant would be a good thing but in this case, it was. Because if he was a normal infant then the bandits would have ended up killing him in the first month. Hibari was a mostly quiet baby and never cried. As a result, the bandits sometimes forgot he was around, which meant they would forget to feed him. A sharp burst of killing intent aimed at one of the weaker ones always made them remember him though.

Hibari's resolve to no longer deal with this ended up with him learning how to walk at five months old. He hated that he was very weak and unsteady on his feet but he still managed to get from point A to point B which was all he needed for now. He would have to wait a couple years for his body to be ready for training but Hibari could be patient. He didn't want to risk permanently injuring this new body. Not when it's likely any injury would be disregarded or forgotten about by the bandits, leaving it untreated. If a bone was broken and forgotten then it would heal in the wrong position and cause issues later on. That would affect his fighting style and Hibari refused to allow that.

The years passed slowly for Hibari. Occasionally the annoying carnivore would come and visit, though he never stayed very long. Hibari spent as much time as possible outside, walking and scoping out the island he now lived on. He never went too far from the bandit hut however. He knew that some of the animals in the forest were more than his childish body could handle at the moment. But it was time to change that. As of a week ago, Hibari's new body was four years old. It was time for him to begin his training.

He began by running laps around a nearby clearing, far enough away that the bandits wouldn't discover him but close enough that the animals tended to stay away. He could build up his stamina and speed without worrying about hindering his growth.

After running, he would run through a few simple katas. The same katas taught to him when he was a child the first time and the same katas he taught to Lambo and I-Pin, once they decided they wanted to get stronger and asked him to teach them.

After the katas, he'd meditate. It allowed his body to rest while Hibari could continue to train his senses. He'd sit there for an hour, simply breathing deeply and listening to the sounds around him. His goal was to regain the senses he had before he died, which would take a lot of time and patience.

Then it would be time to return to the bandits for food. Their cooking left much to be desired but at least Hibari could eat proper food again. If he never saw another bottle of milk again, it would be too soon for Hibari.

After lunch, he'd return to the clearing. For the next two or three hours he'd work on other physical activities. Push-ups, sit-ups, punching, kicking, pull-ups, planks, and anything else Hibari felt in the mood for.

The rest of the day was spent training his flames. He learned early on that he still had his flames in this body, just weaker than before. It made sense, since flames were the manifestation of his will. To put it simply, Hibari was too stubborn to not have his flames unlocked. For the first four years (especially during the infant stage) Hibari has a lot of time on his hands. Since he couldn't train physically, he would meditate. That was how he made the bittersweet discovery that he still had his flames.

Yes, he still had a connection back to his old life, but that was the problem. The connection. The bonds he had with the other guardians were missing, and the one with Tsunayoshi was fragile. Like a thread waiting to snap at any moment. But the connection was there and that was enough for Hibari. It told him that Tsuna was still alive. Even though he'd never see his sky again, just knowing he was alive comforted Hibari.

He trained with his flames until it was time to return to the bandit hit for dinner. After eating, Hibari would retire to the room he claimed for himself. He would stretch out his muscles one last time before going to sleep.

This was the daily routine Hibari followed for the next year. If he was unable to go outside for training, he would do what he could in his room. Which basically only excluded running laps. He'd double the number the next time he went to the clearing to make up for the missed day. Every few days he would increase the difficulty by increasing the number he had to do each task. He may have went to bed sore every night but it was worth it. Hibari was steadily getting stronger each day. And don't get Hibari started on the sheer satisfaction he had from biting the herbivorous bandits for the first time. Hibari's bloodlust may have severely decreased as he grew older but he still enjoyed a good biting. More for the amusement of watching the bandit herbivores panic than actually being annoyed at them. Plus he had been going through withdrawal symptoms after four years. It was long overdue.

Now that his strength was up, Hibari decided it was time to explore more of the island. Most of it was the forest where Hibari lived. However, he learned that there were three towns as well. A little village by the sea called Fusha Village. Next was a place occupied by extra annoying herbivores called High Town. The last one was an unofficial town called the Grey Terminal. The Grey Terminal was considered an unofficial town for one reason. It was a giant trash dump. The population there was the highest of the three towns on the island, but those who lived in Grey Terminal were homeless. But it was the trash dump Hibari liked the most. He could bite the herbivores there if they bothered him and nobody cared. It wasn't Namimori but it passed the time.

It was here in the Grey Terminal that Hibari met the first person he would allow to be his friend. A young boy the same age as him by the name of Sabo.

**And done! Finally! I've been meaning to type this chapter up for a couple weeks now. I wrote it in a notebook while I was at work. I was in the lumber area and it was the point of day where there's rarely any customers. Very boring but great for writing. I've already started on the next chapter, so hopefully it gets finished soon.**

**Thank you to everyone that has Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well! I'll see you all the next update!**


End file.
